A Lesson In Humility
by Max the bish deliverer
Summary: Nasuti stumbles upon something in one of the guys' dresser drawers... Welcome to "Experiencing Humility 101."


A Lesson in Humility  
  
By: Max the bish deliverer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YST, or the fact that this fic was spam-inspired as found on the Seiji/Nasuti Mailing list.  
  
=========  
  
Scandalized..  
  
She was completely scandalized, not to mention a wee-bit embarrassed as she held up the combination of metal and rubber that was wrapped up in a t- shirt.  
  
In Seiji's drawer.  
  
Nasuti really didn't know what to think, hell, she had no clue what the thing was, but she could guess.  
  
And guessing only made the situation worse.  
  
She grimaced as she finished putting away the laundry, not sure as to what action to take with that "whatchamacallit" but she would think about it later.  
  
Now if only she could stop the blush that was rising on her face then she'd be all good and move on to the other rooms.  
  
The more she tried not thinking about it, the more it decided to come up in her mind.  
  
"What the hell is that thing anyways," she muttered as she brushed past Touma.  
  
Who decided that he wanted her attention. "Hey, Nasuti!"  
  
Nasuti kept walking, not in the mood to let anyone see her face at the moment.  
  
But Touma was a persistent little bugger; he didn't know when someone was ignoring him. Or if he did, he didn't show it. "Naste," he called again, this time adding a pleading whine that always got her attention even if she didn't want to give it.  
  
"What. Is. It?" She gritted out, watching navy blue eyes scan over her face and come up confused as Touma stepped backwards.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Nasuti realized that she sounded quite angry and let go of a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. "Nothing. Just... I'm going to go make lunch."  
  
_Yes! Escape!_ She thought quickly; _escape while your face is still pink_! Readjusting the basket balanced on her hip, she moved toward the laundry room to get rid of it and then off to the kitchen.  
  
A few hours later found her in her office.  
  
Wondering just what exactly that thing was.  
  
Still.  
  
And why exactly did Seiji have it?  
  
...Maybe she didn't WANT to know, but still. Not knowing something like that, really bothered her, so she was on the computer trying to find out what it was. She'd try browsing the book-marks first, Touma liked to keep his frequent links up there. _But that would be intrusion of privacy, right?_  
  
_Not true_, she justified. "It's my computer, I can do whatever I want," she spoke in the silent office as she clicked the first link.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Five links later found her slack-jawed in her chair as she stared at the thing on screen.  
  
Which was a black-version of the one she found in Seiji's drawer.  
  
Shaking her head out of her stupor, she read the description about the "device" as it was written and surrendered to that slack-jaw urge once more.  
  
Penis enlargement, it read.  
  
"Now, wait a minute." She stopped and tried to figure that one out.  
  
Why would any of her "boys" as she liked to think of them need to "enlarge" themselves?  
  
Penis envy, perhaps?  
  
"So you found it, eh? I was wondering when you'd get that sort of spam." A tenor voice from above her caused her to almost fall out of her chair.  
  
"Touma," she yelped as she tried to calm her racing heart-beat. "You...scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Sorry, but the way you were looked at the monitor, you were already terrified." He looked at her pale face before smirking as she started to blush.  
  
She pleaded mentally to any deity listening that the earth would just open up and swallow her whole.  
  
"Or you've been in my links folder?" He questioned as he realized her very much guilty actions. "Oh, so you have been? Well, well, naughty Nasuti."  
  
_Oh gods, she was not listening to him say that..._  
  
The bearer of Tenku only chuckled at his landlady's scarlet-tinted face. "No need to be embarrassed. Think some of us aren't long enough?"  
  
Nasuti stared at Touma aghast. Of course the deity listening wasn't going to grant her request. That wouldn't be funny at all, now would it?  
  
_Someone kill me, now preferably,_ she thought as she dropped her head into a waiting hand. _Kill me fast and painlessly, please._  
  
The navy-blue haired Trooper just snickered as he leaned on her shoulder in order to pry her mouse from her hand and click the back button. "You shouldn't have to see that, Nasuti. Seiji has one already."  
  
_Oh...Seiji..._  
  
Nasuti looked up at Touma for a few seconds before her mouth started without letting her brain know what it was going to say.  
  
"Does it work?"  
  
It was Touma's turn to go slack-jawed as he assimilated what she just said. "Does it...work? Naste!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Another voice came from the door-way.  
  
Now, Nasuti wasn't alone in wishing that she'd just die now. "Nothing," she squeaked quickly.  
  
That was a nice blatant lie, and all three of them knew it.  
  
And of course Seiji was going to investigate and not take her word for it. He never did, unless he had a good reason to believe it.  
  
The blush on both of their faces was evidence enough that "nothing" was going on. "Touma, what's wrong?"  
  
Touma breathed what he felt was going to be his last.  
  
One last look at the stark-still Nasuti just reminded him of how much he was going to _enjoy_ this. "Nasuti found your penis stretcher and was wondering if it works."  
  
It was said.  
  
Out in the open.  
  
**Earth, open NOW!**  
  
Seiji felt his ground just drop out from under him as he turned Violet eyes onto the computer screen behind Nasuti. He...  
  
Was speechless to begin with.  
  
Grandfather didn't teach him about that sort of enhancement of the body, he found out from one of his comrades at a Kendo tourney after they teased him mercilessly about that part of his anatomy.  
  
Of course no one was to know that he had the device, no one even knew that he had ordered it.  
  
Ten years of training for humility was summed up into ten seconds as he stood there, mouth working but his vocal cords certainly weren't.  
  
One of his frantic thoughts was: _She knows..._  
  
_She wants to know if...if...if it works?_  
  
_Well, huh_. Seiji regained his composure fast enough to make his grandfather proud and lightly smirked. "That's a secret." He spoke calmly, watching both Nasuti and Touma turn a brighter shade of red. "Actions always speak louder then words do." He turned heel and left the room. 


End file.
